Kane Demon
Kane Demon (born April 26, 1967) is an active member of Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (PWITOF), where he performs on the Smackdown brand. He is currently a member of The Regime, where he holds the PWITOF World Tag Team Championship with his brother Abel Herrera. Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (2016-present) First Run (2016) Kane Demon made his first appearance in 2016. He would take a hiatus after losing in a triple threat Inferno match against Nathan David Ragland and Justin Martinez, which Nathan won. Abel E. Herrera made an announcement the following night stating that Kane Demon had suffered severe burns and would be unable to return to PWITOF. Return (2017) Kane Demon made his return after the disappearance of Abel E. Herrera. He joined Jake Sayer in a fight against The Fallen, however, Kane turned on Jake Sayer, which led to a match between the two at PWITOFMania IV. At PWITOFMania IV, Jake Sayer was able to defeat Kane Demon in an Inferno match. Unholy Union (2017) Kane Demon appeared at Jake Sayer's funeral after Abel Herrera's speech. Abel kicked Jake's father into the pit where Jake's casket was and then Kane appeared by burning the casket and Jake's father. However, with the help of Kyle Monkman, Joe Campbell was able to use the blood of Kane to bring Jake Sayer back to life. Kane then bent the knee and went on to join The Unholy Union with Jake Sayer and Joe Campbell. Kane Demon and Josh Gonsalves began feuding briefly. They were scheduled for a match at Backlash, but it was cancelled after Kane attacked Josh backstage. They would have a match the next week on Smackdown in a Great Balls of Fire match, which Kane won. After the match, Joshua Hales interfered, which led to a feud between the two. On June 6, 2017, the inaugural PWITOF Crown of Hell was contested for in a 6-man Hell in a Cell match. During the match, Kane broke through the cell door and attacked Joshua Hales. He then climbed the top of the cell to join his partner Jake Sayer in chasing Abel Herrera. However, Kane turned on Jake and delivered a chokeslam off the top of the cell through the announce table. Kane then helped Abel Herrera take out Joshua Hales and Joe Campbell, before Abel pinned Brandon Jeffs to win the PWITOF Crown of Hell. Kane and Abel (2017-present) In an emotional speech by Abel Herrera, he stated that the blood of Kane Demon does run through Jake's veins, but his blood also runs through Kane's veins because Kane Demon is Abel Herrera's brother. At Money in the Bank 2017, Kane Demon helped Abel Herrera defeat Joshua Hales to successfully retain the PWITOF Crown of Hell. As a result, Joshua Hales had to serve The Regime. Kane Demon dragged Joshua Hales to the ring in chains for his match against David Kirkland on an edition of Smackdown. Kane made quick work of David Kirkland, defeating him after hitting a chokeslam and tombstone. At Battleground 2017, Kane Demon went to aid Abel Herrera, but Joshua Hales turned on The Regime. He attacked Kane with his chain and ran away through the crowd. This would lead to Jarvarus Rashad Carter hitting a Burning Hammer onto a steel chair to defeat Abel Herrera. However, later in the night, it was announced that a fourth team would be added to the TLC match for the PWITOF World Tag Team Championship. Kane Demon came out with no one and participated in the match until Abel Herrera showed up in an ambulance with a neck brace. Kane took out Marc Schoeneman and Oliver Kuttner and helped Abel climb the ladder and retrieve both belts. Championships and accomplishments Championships * PWITOF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Abel Herrera